


Waking Up in Vegas

by deviouskirin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviouskirin/pseuds/deviouskirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The consequences of hitting up Vegas with your best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my LJ way back, and is a blend of a prompt from a friend and a comment to said friend while discussing Bur and Sharpie's relationship.

Adam flails his way into consciousness, groaning as a million miniature fans start screaming inside his head like he's just won ten Stanley Cups single-handed. He can't open his eyes, because even the thought of light makes him nauseous, and for a second he wishes someone would knock him back out. Then someone moves next to him on the bed, and he changes that wish from being knocked out to being killed.

"What. the. fuck."

Sharpie's voice is rough and gritty, and way too loud for the level of hungover Adam is currently wallowing in. The other man doesn't seem to care, or he's just being an evil dick, it's hard to tell sometimes, and he shoves at Adam's shoulder. It almost sends him off the side of the bed, _does_ set the room to spinning dangerously, so Adam flails out with his legs, connecting solidly with either a hip or a knee.

"'m gonna puke on you," he grumbles, slowly turning over so he can squint a glare at Sharpie, who seems to be covered in glitter and has a crumpled envelope taped to his forehead. "Wha's 'at?"

A few strands of hair come away with the tape when Sharpie pulls the envelope off with a hiss. It's got a few things stuffed inside it, the first of which is a piece of hotel stationary covered in Tazer's messy scrawl.

**"Guys- I tried to stop you, I really did. Bur, if you were still on my team I would kill you in the next practice for giving me a black eye. Congratulations, enjoy the honeymoon. Don't expect a present, bailing you out of jail is more than enough."**

"We got arrested?" Adam frowns when Patrick falls silent; he doesn't remember that, but then again, he doesn't remember much of last night after watching Kaner propose to the ninth showgirl they'd met. 

"It gets worse," comes the strangled reply, and wow, Sharpie looks like he's about to puke. Adam says as much, and then has a piece of thick card-stock and a glossy pamphlet shoved in his face as Sharpie grabs for a trashcan.

The pamphlet says something like "Eight Easy Steps to Becoming Canadian", and Adam chuckles mentally. That little bit of humor vanishes as he takes in the details of the certificate he's holding, which proudly proclaims him to be the new husband of one Patrick Sharp.

"Dude," he breathes, blindly reaching for Patrick. "Dude, we did _not_ get married in Vegas!"

"We didn't," Patrick sighs. "Technically, the Consulate is Canadian soil."

"Oh. Go brush your teeth." Patrick looks at him for the odd non-sequitor, and Adam can feel himself grinning. "Our first sober kiss as a married couple is not going to include puke breath. Go."

Sharpie goes.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was trope-y as all get out, I know, but it was really fun to write, so I don't care.


End file.
